


2. This was a mistake

by Ferith12



Series: 50 prompts [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: Set in the future of the Brucie Wayne au
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Series: 50 prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040545
Kudos: 5





	2. This was a mistake

“This was a mistake,” Tim said.

Dick Grayson ( _ The Dick Grayson) _ cackled at him.

“It’s your own fault,” the teenage celebrity said, “Everyone knows I’m insane.”

That was the general consensus, but Tim had always suspected that his eccentricity was at least partially put on for the cameras. Which was true. In person Dick was insane in new and exciting ways.”

“If Alfred kills me,” Tim said, “I will never speak to you again.”

“Oh please,” Dick said, “Once you taste Alfred’s cookies you’ll realize they’re more than worth dying for.”


End file.
